We'll Never Be Ready
by hannahwrites89
Summary: I know you're scared of your feelings. But please. Lay down your defenses. Take your chances with me. I won't let you down. I know I can't make you any promises. I can't tell you we'll be all right. I know as little as you do about what our future might hold.


**Author's Note:** I couldn't stop thinking about Will during the season finale. Where was he after court? Did he get home? What was he thinking? Here, he got back in his car but never made it home.  
**Disclaimer:** Lyrics are from the song 'Never be Ready' by Mat Kearney.  
**Summary:** I know you're scared of your feelings. But please. Lay down your defenses. Take your chances with me. I won't let you down. I know I can't make you any promises. I can't tell you we'll be all right. I know as little as you do about what our future might hold.

* * *

**We'll Never Be Ready**

_We've got our feet on the wire, talking 'bout flying  
Maybe we're diving in over our heads  
Scared of what I'm feeling  
Staring at the ceiling here tonight_

"This night is over, we talk," I spoke.

"We can't," you muttered.

I interrupted your doubt. "To hell with the bad timing. We talk."

Hours passed. Now, I'm back in the same seat. I never got home. Too tired to make the ride back. And now I can't fall asleep. My eyes feel heavy, but my mind is too clouded to let me rest. Instead, I stare at the misty car window, my eyes half open. Thinking about _you. _

_I can't my figure my way out of this one._ You can. Believe me. You can. I'll help. I'll be there. We'll do it together. We're in this together. You felt it too, didn't you? I know you did. No matter how hard you worked to build up the walls, I saw them tumbling down right there. Your forehead against mine, our noses touching, I could feel it. So don't tell me you can't. You can.

_Come on lay down these arms, all our best defenses  
We're taking our chances here on the run  
The fear is an anchor, time is a stranger  
Love isn't borrowed, we aren't promised tomorrow_

It is never easy to turn your life around. I always realized that. At one point or another, you'll find that everything in your life has found its place and that you are in the middle of it all. It's not easy to break free, or to turn things around. Especially when there's no way of knowing whether or not you made the right choice if you would. You don't know what's going to happen. No one can tell you.

_We'll never be ready if we keep waiting  
For the perfect time to come  
__Won't be steady, we'll never be ready.  
__  
_

I can't make you any promises. I can only tell you that I'll wait for you. That I'm not interested in anyone else. That I like myself around you. That I love you. But I have told you all those things before. And still, here I am. By myself. Waiting for this night to pass. Waiting for the time when it's appropriate to call you and insist on talking. I understand we can't just escape from everything tonight. I get that. I don't expect you to. So I'll just wait for tomorrow to come. I'll wait a little longer.

Once, you told me that you needed a plan. At that moment, I felt too rushed and too in love to tell you anything other than '_my plan is I love you'. _I get that it isn't enough. That it isn't enough guidance to tell you what to do. But I can't give you much more.

_Where we don't know, though we can't see  
Just walk on down this road with me  
Won't be steady, never be ready_

I know you're scared of your feelings. But please. Lay down your defenses. Take your chances with me. I won't let you down. I know I can't make you any promises. I can't tell you we'll be all right. I know as little as you do about what our future might hold.

And there will never be a good time. We'll always have bad timing because there is no good timing to go all in. There'll never be. We'll never be ready.

_You're okay, you're with me here in the silence  
With all of the violence crashing around  
Saying we can't go, saying we don't know  
This road that is narrow is the one we should follow_

I'm sorry that I don't have a plan laid out for us. I have dreams and fantasies, and I know you do to. And I know that it's not enough. But don't they say that taking risks and letting go is what true love is all about? I don't know if such a thing exists. But there's one thing I know for sure. There's no guideline for this. There are no rules to this thing. No law, no codes, no rules that tell us what to do.

I wonder if you're thinking about me, too. If I ever crossed your mind again this evening. Knowing you, you probably didn't allow yourself to go there. To me. I hope that one day, you will. I know you'll always be haunted by those voices in your head that tell you what to do. But please. Follow your heart. Break free. Stop waiting. Break free with me.

_We'll never be ready if we keep waiting  
For the perfect time to come  
Won't be steady, we'll never be ready._

_-fin-_

A/N: Initially, this was written as a one shot. I might continue though. What do you think? Love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
